Inner Beauty
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Tori is depressed, but she won't talk about it. What happened? Why is she acting like this and who will help her? One-Shot.


It's raining, it's practically pouring for hours now, since I came back of… never mind. Why does it always have to rain when you're feeling like c.r.a.p? Stupid boys... stupid everything… Wondering what happened? Well I'm not telling, all I'm saying is that I'm laying on my bed right now, on my back, staring at the ceiling like something's sticking on it and my hands intertwined on my belly.

I breathe slowly in and out, it's quiet out here, probably because my parents went to the mall with Trina while I was supposed to meet… never mind. I, Tori Vega, am doomed to stay alone forever. I'm still not saying what happened though.

I hear the door downstairs and people coming into the house. Somebody's coming up-stairs. 'Mom! Dad! Can you bring me some Cream of Wheat while I try my new clothes.', Ugh.. Trina. I hear her walking past my room, since her room is actually past my room. I hear her walking and dropping things out there, I just close my eyes and breathe, trying to ignore the noises she's making while… whatever she's doing.

It's quiet for a while until I hear someone coming upstairs again and walking past my room. 'Trina? Here's your Cream of Wheat.', I hear my mom say.

'Thanks mom.', I hear a door closing and somebody walking past my room. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I don't feel like speaking so I don't say anything. I hear the door opening and sigh, not even looking at the door.

'Tori? Baby, I though you had a d…'

'Don't talk about it.', I cut her off. I hear her sigh and coming near me.

'Did it go that bad?', I feel the bed sink a little when she sits on the edge of my bed. She puts her hand on mine and is gently caressing it. I sigh again.

'I don't want to talk about it, mom.'

'Okay.', she kissed my forehead and I hear her walking out of my room.

* * *

><p>I think I've been here for hours since it starts getting dark. I'm still staring at the ceiling and lying on my bed. My phone went off a couple times but I don't feel like speaking to anyone right now. Then I hear another knock on the door. 'Tori? Your friends are here.', I don't say anything and then I hear people coming into my room.<p>

'Hey Tor.'

'Hi Tori.'

'Tori!', Cat squeals, I don't respond and suddenly someone's jumping on my bed.

'Cat, stop it.', Cat stopped and jumped of my bed.

'What's wrong Tor?', André asks.

'Nothing.'

'Tor, I know you and you're never depressed.'

'Well I am right now.'

'But why?', Cat asks. I turn my head and see André, Robbie and Cat looking at me.

'Where are Beck and Jade?', I asks trying to change the subject.

'Somewhere… fighting.', Robbie answers.

'Tor… Why are you depressed? What did h…'

'Don't mention it.', I snap. They stand there for, like ten minutes, it feels like hours though and I think for them too.

* * *

><p>It's a couple days later after… you know, well you don't know 'cause I haven't told you. I didn't stand up either after… yeah. Mom called the school telling them I'm sick. Mom, Dad, Trina, André, Cat, Robbie, they all tried to get me to talk about it. I just wished they leave me alone!<p>

Suddenly I heard a knock. Ugh… see! That's exactly what I mean! 'Wha-at', I whine. I hear the door opening and someone coming in.

'Hey Baby-sis. It's me, I brought you some pizza.', I hear her putting something on the nightstand on my bed and feel the bed sink in when she sits on the edge of my bed. 'Soo… what happened between you and B..'

'Don't mention his name.'

'Come on Tor. Don't be such a drama-queen.', look who's talking… 'I mean it was just a guy, get over him.'

'Trina?'

'Yes?'

'Go away.', I hear her sigh and stand up.

'As you wish.', it's quiet after she left… until my stomach makes a noise, maybe one bite shouldn't be that bad and I am kinda hungry. I sit up straight and reach for the plate with the pepperoni pizza on it. I take a bite and chew slowly, meanwhile I look around the room and see what a mess it is. My desk is full of books and homework, Cat brought after school. I put the plate back on my nightstand and sit there, my head against the wall and staring at the desk, well… it's a step further, I'm sitting, aren't I?

* * *

><p>Seriously, I lost count on days, how long am I sitting here? 'Tori?', I hear my moms voice in the doorway and sigh.<p>

'Yes?'

'Beck is here for you.', I hear the door opening some more and someone coming near me, sitting next to me. Then the door closes.

'Hi.', he says.

'Hey. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Jade?', I feel him shift on the bed.

'Well… we kinda broke up.'

'I heard that before.'

'This time it's for real.'

'How come?'

'I told her I'm in love with someone else.', I look at him and see him staring at his hands, which are resting on his lap. I nod and turn my head back to my desk. 'So, what's up with you? You haven't been to school for a week now, people are starting to think you're dead.'

'It's something stupid.'

'If it's stupid, then why are you hiding here?', I sigh and look at him again, he looks at me too, waiting for me to answer. 'What happened?'

'I saw Brad cheating on me.', Brad… it's the first time in days I mentioned his name. I was dating him for like two whole months until he had to ruin it.

'What? How?'

'We were supposed to meet and go to the movies, so I went to the theater and waited for like an hour and I thought something happened to him or his family and that he forgot to tell me, but when I was about to leave I saw him with Lindsey coming out of the theater, kissing and laughing.', I couldn't stop myself and started to cry. Soon Beck was embracing me and I was crying on his chest. 'What's wrong with me Beck? Am I that ugly that guys always use or cheat on me?', thinking back of Ryder and Steven.

'There's nothing wrong with you, they're just too blind to see you're beautiful, on the outside and the inside.', he's rubbing my back to comfort me until I hear him murmur. 'That's why I'm in love with you.', I lift my head up and look him in the eyes.

'What?', I whisper. He's just looking into my eyes and before I know it, our lips touch each other and moving rhythmically, I feel so dizzy right now, it's like I'm floating. Ohw, sorry for that cliché part. Beck and I pull away when we need air, we rest our foreheads on each other's and look into each other's eyes.

'Wow.', he breathes. I smile.

'Yeah… wow..'

'Tori?'

'Yes?'

'Do you want to be my girlfriend?', I smile and kiss him again, he pulls away after a minute. 'Is that a "yes"?'

'Definitely.', I lean on for another kiss, but he pulls away, I give him a confused look.

'As much as love to kiss you again. I think it's better you take a shower first… you kinda smell.', I raise an eyebrow and silence fills the room. Then we burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

I walk into Hollywood Arts and make my way to my locker. When I get there, I push the button and the locker lights up. I open it and a rose falls out of it, a card is detached with it. I pick the rose up and read the card:

_Inner Beauty is the most precious thing a person has._

_You don't need make-up to be beautiful 'cause it will only hide your beauty._

_Don't hide behind a mask, after all, masks break after a while. _

_Inner beauty makes you beautiful and that's why I love you._

_For my precious Tori, you'll always be beautiful._

_X Beck._

I smile widely and suddenly I feel someone covering my eyes. 'I really love you.', he whispers and kisses my temple. I turn around and put my hands around his neck and kiss him.

And maybe…. Maybe I won't end up alone after all.


End file.
